


there's only one star in this show

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Set during S1Ep7, Galavant and Isabella have an argument in the dungeon - naturally in the form of a duet. Madalena is not amused.
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella (Galavant)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	there's only one star in this show

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic fill, to bring some joy to the recipients. My challenge to myself: fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. Today's prompt from May 11 2015 is: 
> 
> Galavant, Galavant/Isabella, There's only one star in this show

** There's only one star in this show **

Madalena crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow when she arrives with the guards in the dungeon. The door of the cell is open and both Richard and Gareth are sitting on turned over crates next to the former-royal couple of Valencia, the servant kid and the jester. They’re all watching with varying degrees of second-hand embarrassment as Galavant and Isabella are arguing in song. 

“What the hell is happening here?” Madalena asks. Nobody really pays attention to her at first, wincing in pain as Galavant flashes a hero smile during a high note, but eventually Richard notices her and gets up to come to the bars and whisper to her:

“I’m so glad you’re here, Madalena, this is really extremely riveting.”

“What are you doing here, Richard?” She hisses at him. “You’re all supposed to be in the courtyard already, Gareth killing Galavant and then you so I can marry your brother.”

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Richard says. “But this is just too fascinating. I kinda want to know now who wins the argument.”

Madalena rolls her eyes and despite her better judgement asks: “What are they fighting about? Who the worst singer in the land is?”

“No, you see, Galavant here claims this whole story is about him being jilted by a heartless lover – his words, not mine,” he adds quickly, before Madalena could admonish him. “And then overcoming adversity through strength of character and winning glory and his one true love.” 

“Ridiculous,” Madalena rolls her eyes.

“That’s what Princess Isabella says too,” Richard grins at her. “She says this is _her_ story of being driven out of her home, robbed of her crown, and through resourcefulness helping a washed up knight back to passable personal hygiene and love. I’m kind of torn who I should side with, what do you think?”

“Richard, have you lost your mind?” Madalena yells at him loud enough to startle Galavant and Isabella out of their duet. Madalena rolls her eyes at them and says: “Clearly you’re both wrong. This is _my_ story of rising out of poverty into wealth and power.”

And with that she bursts out in song. 


End file.
